


Chapter 1- Pretty Face

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chapter 1- Pretty Face

_“I’m getting there. Down, boy.” He replied. “You two are leaders. You, my bat wielding psycho, lead the Saviors. Who are in serious need of some candy and a psychologist. Just sayin’.” Gabe held his hands up when Negan looked like he was about to pound him. “And you, your group doesn’t have a name, but you’re damn effective. No deaths recently, which is good. You’re tough, but fair. You’re also more compassionate.”  
_

_Dean put his hands on his hip. “So, you brought us a fucking PSYCHO, and…her?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Take them back to wherever you found them.”  
_

_Gabriel smirked. “No can do, Dean-O. Took all my mojo getting these two here. Takes a lot out of me to jump universes. Have fun.” Snapping his fingers, he was gone, weapons replaced.  
_

_“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled._

* * *

Blinking, you looked between the three men. “You have got to be kidding me.” You groaned. “I don’t do laundry, I’ll tell you that right now.” There was no way in Hell that you’d be doing housework for these jerks.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, you aren’t gonna be here that long.” He snapped. “CAS!” He called, making even you jump.

There was a fluttering of wings and you looked over to see a dark haired man in a trench coat. He cocked his head to the in confusion. “Yes, Dean?” He asked, his blue eyes going from you, to Negan, to Sam, and finally, to Dean.

“Send them back where they came from.” He ground out.

“What do you mean?”

Sam sighed. “Your brother decided that we needed them. Apparently, we are having a temper tantrum, and that we have mommy issues.” He ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair.

“Which brother?” He inquired.

“Gabriel!” The brothers yelled at the same time. When his eyebrows went up in shock, Dean shrugged. “Yeah, he’d back. That’s not the important part right now. Right now, it’s those two.” He pointed to you and Negan.

Cas nodded, deciding he would find Gabriel himself and talk to him about how he was back. “And he felt bringing two random people because…?”

“He didn’t say.” Dean snapped. “He brought them from another universe. Apparently, that guy is a psycho, and I’m still not sure what she’s for.”

“I’m all for kicking your ass right now.” You shot back.

“I see. Well, he must have had his reasons. And I highly doubt that he would being a psychopath to live in the bunker with two two of you, and a female.”

You rolled your eyes. “Nope. He called Negan a bat wielding psycho…” You told him. “Told him that his men need some candy and a psychologist. Which I’m not arguing.”

Negan smirked at you. “You volunteering to be that candy, sweetheart?”

“Not unless you want me to shove that bat where the sun don’t shine.” You glared at him.

* * *

After another two hours of bickering, name calling, and you and Negan needing to be pulled away from each other, things seemed to calm down. It was obvious that you weren’t going home any time soon, and you were starving. You were used to rationing everything, and not exactly having what you needed to make some seriously awesome homemade meals.

So, when Dean mentioned ‘cheeseburgers’, you were tempted to kiss him right then and there. Your mouth salivated at the thought. You followed him to the kitchen to help, and Negan stayed back with Sam. It wasn’t that they ‘got along’, but it was better than more arguing with you.

* * *

“So, mommy run off, huh?” You asked, munching on a pickle. “You’re what? In your 30s?” There was an amused look on your face.

He glanced at you. “First of all, get off the damn counter. Second of all, we just got her back.”

Sighing, you slid down. “What? Parents divorce or something?”

“What, you want my life story?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Who knows how long we’ll be here. Might as well learn something about you other than you have a nice ass and a pretty face.” You teased.


End file.
